Oblivion
by kikudog6
Summary: Sticks and stones may break their bones, but guns will kill them
1. Only a Prologue

_Prologue_

The shadows slither up her frame, clawing at her frail body as if trying to pull her into their onyx shroud of grisly mystique. She feels like she's choking on the incalculable dark void that ruthlessly strangles and shreds at her heart, leaving irrevocable gashes, arrayed on a pedestal for the world to ridicule. It's as though _they _are hiding among them; whispering false accusations and morose stories of a life they had weaved into a sadistic form of entertainment for others to indulge in the fact that their lives aren't as calamitous as hers.

People like _you, _who just happened to pull up the link to these two girls nightmare of a life. But who can blame you right? You just wanted a good read, and who knows maybe you will or perhaps this will all just be 3 minutes from your life you'll never get back. Or maybe you'll be one of the twisted souls who take joy in the telling of this abhorrent story. But that's all it is, a story, right? Of course.

Anyways let's get back to this _story._

Their feet pad against the gum spattered cement creating a somber beat, though their hands stay intertwined, linked in an ethereal serenity, that seems to make the unremitting darkness falter, even if just a little.

They walk in a comfortable silence, though her eyes can't help but scan the deserted road. She didn't want to have their 'date' be a stroll around the abandoned streets, but it seemed to be their last resort of solitary.

She tightens her grip on the other girl's hand, not willing to lose her lifeline.

Coming to an abrupt halt, the blue eyed girl peers at her girlfriend, "Relax alright, nothings going to happen."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this, especially with everything that's happened lately." Her eyes linger on the others, before darting across the poorly lit sidewalk.

Their lips lock for a brief moment, but in that instant it sends shivers of unspeakable passion down their spines. "Trust me okay?"

The latina's fears dissipate and her head finds it ways to the crook of the other girl's neck, settling contentedly in the little nook.

"Okay." she whispers, but almost instantly the seemingly romantic story morphs into a horror film.

"Tsk tsk you guys just don't listen, do you?" A gruff voice tears through their fleeting moment of untimely happiness.

Muscles taut and instincts raging, the girls turn woodenly towards the voice, but instead are met with the barrel of a gun.

A strangled scream escapes the lips of the tanned girl, but she is duly cut off by two harrowing cracks of a gun, that is shortly followed by a baleful lull.

Because what would a story be without a little action.

** So I decided to write my first Jori fic! I don't know why, but all of sudden I really got into this pairing, so I'll definitely continue with this story and hopefully you guys like it!**

** Reviews are very much appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. Blissful Ignorance

Okay maybe I got a little ahead of myself in the first chapter so let's back track a little bit...

Tori Vega. A name all you should be familiar with, I mean she's practically queen of Hollywood Arts, with her seemingly flawless voice, bewitching charisma, and who can forget those darn cheekbones of hers. She's what every girl at the prestigious school aspires to be...well almost everyone.

Then there's Jade West, a name that sends shivers of unease down even the teachers. Yet all the same she is in her own a force to be reckoned with. Effortlessly turning a twisted insanity into raw genius with her plays, and with a natural gift she's able to act with the best of them, easily falling into a character as if it's routine.

Two different girls, with the same problem. How cliché right? But wait there's more!

You see Jade has been going out with the oh so wonderful (and hot) Beck Oliver for more than two years and everything has been great, or so people try to make it. But no one pays attention to the subsiding amount of kisses between them, the lack of support with each other. They're growing apart and anyone can see that.

But alas, Bade is just- well Bade. It's different, it's exciting, it's dramatic, and most writer's dream ship. So we stick with them, put them in situations that will hopefully entice the readers into wanting more and more, so we can gain more reviews, because that what it's all about, right? Of course.

So lets pretend we don't ignore these blatant signs, and lets make up some others. Lets say that Tori just can't help but get lost into the ice cold cerulean eyes of the Bitch of Hollywood arts. Too trite? But come on how could she not fall for those babies.

And what about Tori's unblemished face that would make any model envious. But Jade's straight right? As is Tori, so how can it be possible that these two are, dare I say falling for each other?

Well it's obvious isn't it? They aren't. Simple as that, they both shove these alien feelings into a nook in their brain that will forever hide their dirty little secret.

But what a relative term us humans have made forever into. "I'll love you forever." said the divorced woman 10 years ago to her 'soul mate.' "I'll be with you forever." Said the man who abandoned his wife and newly born daughter after a wacky party at a bar.

Weird isn't it? Well you see this is the same kind of 'forever', after all these are teenagers we're talking about. Their hormones are raging, and the world is still a game that they have the top score in (too bad you only get one life though.)

Months after Tori stepped in the spray painted doors of Hollywood Arts is where this story begins though.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

On that faithful Friday that would impact both girls profoundly, Jade struts into Hollywood with Beck faithfully glued to her side, his arm hanging lazily around her shoulder.

With Beck leading, they walk up to Tori's dazzling locker, that makes Jade want to take a sledge hammer to it, saw it to pieces then feed it to a multi-destructive burner. If only if only.

"Hey guys!" She gives the pair a million watt grin as she notices them, while stuffing useless books in her bag.

Though most would think that Tori's overly peppy attitude had become something Jade acquired to tolerate, it still made her want to rip Tori's damn throat out and- ah crap I forgot this was rated T...fine lets just leave it at that.

But before the couple can respond a blur of ruby red hair bounces to the trio, already involved in her random speech for the hour.

"Hey hey guess what?"

"I'm leaving." Jade announces and with an air of primacy, strides away from the puzzled group.

"Okaayy then." Tori stares after the goth before looking back at her friends. "Um so what were you going to say Cat?" she looks expectantly at the red head.

Although the growing shuffle of students drowns her story out, as people quickly hurry to their next class.

Meanwhile in a land five rooms away Jade indolently strolls into art class, taking her customary seat in the back.

"Alright students let's get off those gluteus maximus why don't we!" The teacher peppily greets the class.

With a groan Jade lugs her backpack up from it's lounging spot against her stool, and walks to the front of the class with everyone else.

"Okay so I'm going to need all my humanoids with a ding-a-ling in between over there." She laughs at her stupid joke, as the dudes walk over to the door, "Mr. Freeman should be here right about- now." The middle aged teacher conveniently walks into the room. "So follow him and get out of here." She grins pleasantly and then turns towards the girls.

"Alright ladies and ladies, we shall be starting a new unit today, who's excited!"

And cue the crickets...

"Splendid! So the new unit might seem a little unconventional at first, but no worries, all of your parents have signed and agreed to the teaching of this lesson. Now admittedly some were harder to convince then others," She winked at me, as if we shared a secret, "but here we all are with our new lesson, on- drum roll please!"

A weak pitter patter echos in the room, until the eccentric teacher excitedly shouts, "Nude art!"

Jade's natural scowl temporarily flickers and a look of bewilderment and her heart speeds up ever so slightly.

The class immediately reacts with zeal, and Jade makes sure to add her two cents in, although for different reasons, but lets just keep that between us.

"Woah, down kitties!" Mrs. Reynolds steps back, putting her hands up protectively, "All true artists need to break down these walls of oppression that the 'man'-" She punches her fist the air and a reminiscent glint comes over her eyes before she blinks and stares back at us, "This isn't 1975 is it? Right, but anyways this will be a great opportunity, and the human body is a magnificent creation, and as beautiful strong women, there's no need to be ashamed."

Everyone continues to glare at her, still not convinced.

"It's worth 25% of your grade."

Muttering unhappily, the class walks back to their stools in front of a blank easel.

The teacher launches into a lecture about the "wonders of the human body" and all that jazz, before showing the oh so wonderful visuals.

"So this is more of a diagnostic type of the thing to see where you are. It's very easy, simply recreate this image on your own paper, adding your own touches of course until time is up where I will then collect it."

Jade's pulse begins to climb again at Mrs. Reynolds words, but she rationally reasons with the inexplicable feelings stirring within her, and taking a deep breath looks up at the large portrait in the front of class.

Her eyes take in the prominent curves that grace the nameless woman's body, the lascivious pout in her lips, and the beguiling swell of her breasts. In a word, the woman is hot.

Forcing her body to recover from the sudden leap in her heart, she stares at the blank sheet, with brush in hand. Like she had done dozens of times before, she allows her mind to wander as the paintbrush dances across the surface.

The teacher's voice rings through the class propelling Jade back to reality, and she stares at her product. With eyes widened slightly, her breath hitches in her throat and she quickly glances around the class to see if anyone else sees her creation.

So lost in her art, she did not notice exactly what she was creating, and she sure as hell didn't want to know what it meant. Because she _obviously_ didn't feel anything for the peppy singer that she just happened to paint.

Snatching the paper off of the easel, she crumples it up into a ball and throws it away on her way out the door, despite the repetitive calls of her name from Mrs. Reynolds.

Now let's turn this into one of those beloved learning moments. You see Jade West doesn't do confused, because that makes her stupid. She doesn't do stupid. Anger is more her style.

Stomping down the hall and any unfortunate student in her way, she marches into Mr. Wesley's biology class.

"Miss West what-"

Though he's interrupted by the harsh growl that resonates deep within the twisted teen who yanks Beck out of his desk with surprising force.

"Jade what are you-" He asks, confusion etched onto his face.

"Shut up." She hisses, and drags him into the hall, regardless of the ongoing lesson.

"Miss West I will not allow you to..." Mr Wesley scowls at her, but is returned with a glower ten times fiercer and deadlier, and he with a new fear he fades out, before clearing his throat and saying. "I expect Mr. Oliver to be in my class within 5 minutes." He walks back into his classroom.

"Pathetic." She scoffs before turning back to her agitated boyfriend.

Before he can question her, he's ambushed by the collision of their lips, where she kisses him with a newfound passion and fervor.

After stiffening in confusion he gladly gives into the make out, returning the intensity and lust, but is thoroughly disappointed as she abruptly pulls away.

"Good." She mutters to herself.

"What was that for?" Beck mumbles in a bit of a daze.

"Just get back to class Oliver." She smirks triumphantly and saunters away, leaving him dumfounded and maybe just a little bit horny.

**Kay, so this chapter was a bit boring but I promise it'll get interesting later! Please review I love seeing what you guys think of it :D And thanks to everyone who did review!**


	3. Living Life Lost

So thats how the story of Jori begins (ignore the terrible pun) ,with a nude portrait nonetheless, well this is Hollywood Arts we're talking about, it's weird. But of course that little picture is just the very opening of this very eccentric and complex story.

It's not like people go from possibly hating each other to making out over a cute sappy moment, moreover if they're both seemingly straight. So let me give you my take on what happens.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Jade's traitorous mind flits back to the bizarre and terrifying painting, as she chews listlessly at her veggie burrito, not even attempting to feign interest in the other's conversation.

She tries to make a rational assumption for the creating of the artwork, but none of them are even close to valid reasons. She sighs angrily at herself, and settles on glaring menacingly at Vega, since this is _obviously_ all her fault anyways.

Vega instinctively looks up at Jade and cocks an eyebrow curiously at her. Jade's scowl hardens at the overly optimistic student, hoping that maybe if she stares long enough the brunette will melt under her gaze. No such luck.

"Uh Jade you okay?" Tori questions, actually looking quite amusedly at her.

Jade doesn't answer and turns back to her burrito, as Beck snakes an arm around her waist.

"She's probably all freaked out over art." Andre comments casually.

Jade's eyes dart to his, studying him intensely.

"Why, what happened at art?" Cat pipes up airily.

"Nude art starts this week." He answers with a grin.

"What?" Robbie coughs up his soy milk, which spills over Rex's hair.

"Damn Rob, you act like you've never seen a nude woman before?" Rex snaps.

"Robbie's seen a woman naked?" Andre raises an eyebrow, suppressing a smile.

"What? No!" Robbie shouts indignantly.

"Don't be ashamed Rob, your mom isn't _that _bad looking...for her age." Rex snorts, causing Robbie to splutter unbelievingly.

"I thought we wouldn't talk about that." He hisses to Rex.

"That was before my head was drenched in fake cow juice." He replies with what would be a satisfied smirk, if he was well, human.

"The guys go to a different class anyways smart ass." Jade snaps.

Andre's grin falters, but Robbie visibly relaxes at Jade's words. "So where do they go then?" He asks.

"How the hell would I know?" She glares at him, angrily taking a bite of her burrito.

"Um so anyways did you hear about the new movie coming out?" Tori quickly changes topics, daring a glimpse at Jade before enthusiastically continuing the irrelevant story.

Lunch continues normally, well except for the furtive glances Tori gives Jade, but we're just going to pretend like that never happened.

The renowned gang ambles over to the equally eminent Improv Acting class, with none other than Sikowitz.

Trotting to the front of the class he gazes at the students and smiles "Good you're all alive, now I have some exciting news for you!" He gushes, simply staring at the ground.

"Um well what is it?" Andre questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah right, well I'm sure you're all aware of the upcoming holiday."

"Halloween! I love Halloween because every year I-" Cat squeals but Sikowitz skillfully cuts her off.

"That's correct, here have a candy!" He tosses her a mysterious piece of chocolate from his pocket, "So in the spirit of the good ol' Hallows Eve you are going to create a haunted house!" He throws his hands in the air, a shining grin adorning his face.

The class begins muttering excitedly, before Robbie raises his hand.

"Yes, Skinny Jeans!" Sikowitz points to him.

"Um well how are we going to do this, is it going to be one big haunted house?"

"Incorrect, you see togetherness is boring, instead we'll have a competition. There are 24 students in this very room, so we are going to get in teams of 6, for a grand total of 4 haunted houses. The only rule is to be creative!"

"And what exactly are the teams?" Tori asks.

"Your groups will be with people you should be quite familiar with to make the houses as spooky as possible, so team 1 is Skinny Jeans, Red Head, Aladin, Rasta Boy, Cheekbones and Wicked Witch." He smiles cheerily at Jade.

"We have names you know." She growls.

"So I've heard, now the list of the rest of the groups are currently in my hand on a piece of tree, so if interested feel free to take a gander." He tapes the piece of paper to the wall, as the class gets up and looks at the sheet.

"Now communicate amongst yourselves and start brainstorming!" He dismisses the class for the rest of the period.

Gathering their chairs together, Tori starts off the discussion "So what exactly should we do?"

"Ooo we should have ghosts and werewolves and stuff because once I went it haunted house with that and it was sooo scary!" Cat pipes up.

"How about no." Jade deadpans.

"Poo." The red headed girl pouts.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Tori eyes her.

Scowling dangerously at the Latina before her eyes quickly dart to Cat, Jade states, "A mental asylum."

"What?" Robbie scrunches his face up.

Sighing exasperatedly she continues, "Like mental patients have escaped and are pretty much bat shit crazy and scaring the hell out of everyone."

"Um I don't know, sounds more weird than scary?" Tori contemplates.

"You got a better idea?" The goth raises an eyebrow threateningly, and is answered with silence.

"So I guess we're doing a mental asylum, now how are we going to do it?" Andre quickly interjects.

"I did my part, the rest is on you guys." Jade slouches back in her chair, and crossing her legs wearily.

The remainder of class passes by quickly and the gang ends with a few ideas scribbled down, though no real idea of how they're going to do their house.

"You guys can all come over my house Friday night to work on it some more if you want." Tori offers.

"Oh lovely." Jade groans, walking without another word pass the Latina, a trace of her perfume wafting lazily around Tori's nose, pervading her senses with the slight hint of vanilla and the ever present scent of coffee.

Fighting not to get lost in the forbidden redolence, she quickly shakes her head, ridding herself of these unwelcoming thoughts. Though she knows even now that this is going to be one hell of a long project.

But that just makes it all the more interesting, right?

Of course.

**And scene!**

** So chapter 3 is finally done, and the next chapter should be up soon, since I've already started it! But reviews are always great motivators :)**


	4. Inexplorable Minds

Still wondering when the hot and sexy make out sessions and other 'activities' of that nature begin? Well have no fear, because in due time the dynamic duo will discover their irrefutable love for each other, but patience is a virtue. Or however it goes...

Anyways let's skip forward just a _wee_ bit.

The 'Dream Team' for the haunted house toils away at the Vega residence, which now resembled a mini haunted house of it's own after 2 weeks of being assigned the project. With Sikowitz unable to find a valid place to hold the competition, they were forced to keep all their props at the Vega's until further notice.

And what, you may wonder, has happened to our lovely pair? Eh, just this and that, a sneaky glance here and there, and one or two awkward grazes of the hand, the usual. All of them ending with Jade glaring daggers at Tori of course.

But this day is when something interesting actually happens between them, how exciting right? No? Whatever, let's just get back to the story.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The gang finds themselves at Tori's house for yet another Saturday, doing some last minute brainstorming, and assembly of props. Though after a couple hours they decide to take a break.

"Let's play a game!" Everyone's favorite red head randomly pipes up.

"No." Jade answers solemnly.

"What game do you want to play?" Tori ignores the goth.

"Um how about hide and seek?" She twirls a scarlet strand listlessly.

The group looks uncertainly at each other before Robbie finally sighs, "Fine."

The remainder of the teens collectively groan, but it's drowned out by Cat's squeal of joy.

"Okay who wants to be 'it' first?" She asks excitedly and is met with silence, "How about you Tori since it's your house?" The red head offers.

Sighing helplessly the latina replies, "Uh alright, what do I count to 50?"

"No you gotta go up to 100!" Cat beams.

"Fine, 100 99 98-"

"C'mon Tori, you gotta face the wall and close your eyes, don't you know the rules?" Cat pouts.

"Yeah Vega, you should be better than that." Jade smirks at her.

With a scowl towards the darkly clad teen, Tori turns around to face the wall and begins her tedious descent from 100 to 0.

She hears a light scuffle from behind, and Cat's thrilled squeak. At around 30 a little movement sounds from where she would guess her closet is, and as she finally reaches zero she homes in on her first target.

"Come out come out where you are." She calls through the silent house, and leisurely walks to the closet.

Opening the door dramatically, she slouches in disappointment as she's greeted without her expected finding.

With a sigh, she turns around and almost screams as she's met with a gruesome head littered in sores and gashes mutilating the discolored face. But a hand swipes over Tori's mouth, and her screech is muffled to a low groan.

Tori looks down at the familiar pale hand and momentarily stops screaming, and instead a laugh rings through the room.

Snatching the terrible mask that Cat got from her brother last week, (though it had nothing to do with their haunted house theme) Jade reveals herself and continues to laugh at the now pissed Tori.

"What the heck Jade?" She snaps.

"You should have seen your face!" Jade responds still chuckling.

"Yeah I'm sure my terror was freaking hilarious." Tori sneers trying to settle her pounding heart, and also the odd sensation on her lips where the goth silenced her.

"Yeah it was quite entertaining." Jade finally sobers, and Tori incidentally notices the rosy flush in her cheeks from her laughing fit.

"Jeez Jade I swear one day I'm going to-" Tori glares, her gaze unwavering.

"You'll going to what Vega?" Jade raises an eyebrow challengingly, a scowl of her own seated on her face.

Maybe it's the fact that their almost nose to nose now, or perhaps because she's on her period, or that there was simply something in the water that day, but without a second thought Tori tilts her head ever so slightly and places a tender kiss on the goth's lips.

Both girls suddenly become hyperaware of each other, but at the same time completely oblivious to the world around them. They notice the gentle stye in which their lips move together, as if locked in a blissful dance, moving in perfect harmony.

But all too soon Jade snaps back to her senses as a scuffle sounds form the back corner, and she pushes herself away form Tori, causing both to stumble over their feet a little.

"What the hell Vega?" the goth fumes, her eyes smoldering.

But Tori remains silent, unsure of what just happened and why.

Jade's eyes dart round the room, searching for witnesses before turning back to the youngest Vega.

"You better fucking hope no one saw that, but either way your as good as dead." Her voice is low, creating a steely feel to the room.

Tori gulps and merely stares at the girl she kissed storms out of the house.

But what she doesn't see is the person who saw the whole thing.

**Phew this definitely wasn't an easy chapter to right, even though it was so short, but whatever. Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Venturing Blindly

So you got to see their first kiss! And it was from raging hormones thanks to Tori's period nonetheless. Eh what can I say, teens will be teens. But of course it won't be that easy for them to get together, both are as stubborn as a mule after all.

But I'm sure you guys don't want to hear all the tedious little details of every single day where they ignore the fact that their star crossed lovers, so I'll try to skip to the interesting parts.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Jade stares blindly at her bedroom ceiling, not truly seeing anything and instead allowing her mind to wander.

She wants to snatch her scissors from the nearby drawer and slice viciously at anything she can get her hands on. She wants to scream into her pillow until her throat his raw, hoping to expel the thoughts teeming through her mind.

But she doesn't. She can't. It's as though the loathsome memory has immobilized her, forcing her to impotently relive each and every damn second of that kiss.

She can still feel the light caress of her lips, easily molding against her own, sparking a flame in her heart that she didn't know existed.

For the first time in a long time, Jade West is scared. Scared that she won't be able to douse the growing inferno that rages every time their eyes even lock. Scared that the harmless brush of their hands every so often, might become something more.

Terrified that's all they will ever be.

For the life of her she can't understand why she craves so much more from the rising star of Hollywood Arts.

She already has Beck after all, the guy that every girl wants to get their hand on (though if they even dare, she'll make sure they're sad for a _very _long time.)

And yet every time she lays her eyes on Vega, she finds herself making mental corrections of the nude portait she made weeks ago.

Be it the structure of the of her body, to the expressive features that frequently grace her face. For an unknown reason she had the urge to recreate the painting, so she can actually capture the unquestionable beauty-

Jade jerks, her eyes darting from the side to side, as though someone heard her shameful thoughts. She curses herself for venturing into that section of her mid that had been deemed off limits long ago.

But at times like these where she lay numb and her mind wanders, she finds it difficult. Her thoughts are dangerous when given enough time alone she begins to lose her mind. But she know that can't happen. To her it's already been long gone.

Apprehensive that her brain will roam again, she turns on her side and falls into a sporadic sleep.

/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Tori pours a glass of orange juice, staring listlessly as it begins to overflow.

"Uh Tori," Trina glances at the growing puddle of orange around the cup.

With a jolt Tori places the carton on the counter, mumbling a sorry.

"You okay Sis?" The eldest Vega busily applies last touches to her make up, looking at Tori though the compact mirror.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." She emphasizes her point with yawn.

"Well you better hurry up, because we need to get school early."

"Why?" She scrubs the kitchen counter clean of the juice.

"I hear Caden Weller get's to school earlier, and I want to get to him before all the other girls do." Trina sighs as if obvious.

Tori rolls her eyes, but nonetheless hurriedly finishes her drink, and jumps into the car.

Trina has the music blaring, and for once Tori doesn't mind, as it keeps her mind occupied.

Lately all she can think about is the girl she might just have a crush on. As many times as she tries to expel the goth from her head, she always manages to sneak her way in.

Truthfully she has no idea what made her kiss Jade in the first place, but she does know that she liked it a little more than she should have.

The contrast of the gentle and sweet lips of a girl's to the slightly rougher boys she had kissed, is something that she can't deny she enjoyed.

Granted, Jade is anything but sweet or gentle, but for some reason Tori is drawn to her fiery personality.

She always dated on the safe side, with guys that were nice and admittedly boring. Boys who are like her.

Maybe she needs someone to clash with her 'good girl' attitude, to help her step out the vicious cycle of normality.

But before Tori can contemplate it any further, they pull into the nearly deserted parking lot.

"Tell me again why we had to come so early?" Tori groans.

"Shush I gotta get my flirt on." Trina saunters into the building, scanning the lockers for Caden.

Tori walks the opposite way to her locker, and is surprised to find Robbie on the way.

"Hey Robbie." She smiles, though it falters at his reaction.

Rex snaps his head towards the bespectacled boy and mutters something out of her hearing range.

Robbie sighs unhappily before giving an uncertain grin of his own, "Hey Tori, uh what are you doing here so early?"

"Well you see Trina-"

"C'mon Rob stop stalling and ask her already." Rex cuts her off.

"Ask me what?" She glances at the puppet.

"Um...you remember when we played Hide N' Seek at your place after working on the haunted house?"

A blush blossoms on Tori's cheeks and her heart begins thumping wildly, "Y-yeah."

Robbie squirms uncomfortably, "And you remember the first person you found...or rather who found you?"

Not trusting her voice Tori nods.

"Well Rex was still hiding at the time, so he doesn't really believe what I saw..." He looks at his shoes, also blushing.

"Look girl, did you suck face with Jade or not?" Rex blurts.

Tori's mouth opens and closes, wishing she was anywhere but here, "N- no. Of course not." She finally answers, knowing how pissed Jade would be if she told.

"What did I tell you, now get me some soda."

"Uh, right, sorry Tori, I guess I was seeing things." Robbies smiles awkwardly and hurries toward the vending machines.

Sighing, Tori truly scours the hallways to make sure no passer-bys heard this time.

She slowly walks to her locker and leans her head against it, deciding that something has to change. Because she doesn't want to live her life wrapped in secrets, scared that any minute she'll be strangled by them.

She is a goody goody after all.

As the classes blur together she counts down the hours until lunch is finally upon them.

Packing her last period books into her locker, she spots Hollywood Art's 'it' couple, and ignores the ache their intertwined hands gives her.

"Jade." Tori calls through the corridor.

The black haired girl continues walking, but Beck stops to turn around.

"Hey Tori." Beck smiles politely.

"Um can I talk to Jade?" She tries to catch the goth's eye who looks anywhere but at Vega.

"No." Jade answers, turning around, but Beck softly grabs her by the shoulders, stopping her.

"Please." Tori pleads.

"C'mon Babe, it'll only be a second, I'll be waiting for you at the table. Okay?" Beck smiles before heading outside.

With a groan, Jade turns toward the brunette with a fierce glare. "What do you want Vega?"

"Someone knows...about our Hide N' Seek...thing."

**Woohoo a long chapter! And it actually wasn't **_**that **_**hard to write so double woohoo! Hope you guys liked it! **


	6. In The Dark

"Someone knows...about our Hide N' Seek...thing."

Jade's blood runs cold, and with a swift snatch, she drags Tori into the nearby janitor's closet.

"Alright Vega, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I came to school a little earlier today, and...someone spotted me in the hallway, and asked about...what happened." Tori chooses not to disclose Robbie's name, for fear of what Jade might do to him.

"And what did you say?" Jade's eyes narrow.

"I denied it."

Jade sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to figure how the hell she ended up in this situation, "Well who asked you about it?"

"It doesn't matter, they think that they just imagined it." Tori looks away from those notorious electric blue eyes.

"Vega." Jade threatens, her voice lowered to a growl.

With a sigh replies, "Robbie."

A muscle twitches on the goth's ivory jaw, as she clenches her teeth, "And your sure he doesn't know...what happened?" She stiffens at the memory.

"Yeah." Tori mutters.

"You better hope so, because do you know what people do if they think we're gay?" She hisses.

Tori scrunches her brows and motions for Jade to continue.

"Jeez, how dense can you get? Let's just say that they're not very fond of the idea."

"Wait, so you're telling me that a _performing arts _school in _Hollywood _is homophobic?" The brunette responds unbelievingly.

"Look just because it's a performing arts school doesn't mean that they accept everything. Are you forgetting that it's also building of teenagers? And teens are infamous for being stupid."

Tori stands silently, her brain racing as Jade's words set in. Her eyes snatch a glimpse at the steely gaze, before looking down again. "So...what do you think?" Her voice comes out softer than she intends.

The stifling silence that follows weighs down on her, and unable to take it anymore she looks up.

A blank face stares back at her, but she can see the barely hidden emotions swarming behind the sapphire barrier.

"Jade-"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyways because nothings changed." Jade snaps, turning to leave, were it not for the swift clasp upon her wrist.

Tori stares down at her tanned hand in contrast to the snowy wrist under hers.

"Let go." Jade's voice drops to a threatening growl.

Taking a deep breath Tori states, "Look, we can't just ignore what happened at my place. I'm tired of trying to deal with all these...feelings. So we might as well talk about it."

With eyes that could kill, Jade stares back at her, keeping her mouth in a tight line.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel...something?" the last word comes out quiet, threatening to get shredded in the daggers Jade was giving her.

"No." The goth's answer rings in Tori's ears, and her body instinctively cringes.

Maybe it was just her imagining any slight spark that happened between them. Maybe the unbearable twinge in her heart whenever the playwright even looks at her is just a trick of the mind.

Or maybe it isn't.

She knows that there's something going on between them, and although the very thought of that terrifies her, she's squelched the spark in heart far too long.

With a final attempt, she takes a tentative step towards Jade, lightly clasping a hand on the goth's hip, and before she can second guess herself, reaches for a kiss.

Jade attempts to jerk back, but as their lips connect a muddled haze slips its way into her mind. No other thoughts are able to impede her better judgement, and a hand of her own snakes up to Tori's cheek in a light caress. But as the 'innocent' kiss morphs into a little more, her pale fingers entangle themselves into the brunette's hair.

Jade finds her tongue quickly flitting over Tori's lips, who openly invites her as the pair's tongue's mesh into a heated dance. Though not like their first kiss, this one is much more raw, more feral. After quelling their lust for so long, it was bound to happen that when they finally break down the stigma of their liking for each other, it would begin with a bang.

But alas everything must come to an end. And as Tori's fingers incidentally slip under Jade's jeans for a brief second, both abruptly freeze, before Tori snatches her hand and glues it to her side, while Jade takes a step back.

They both stare wordlessly at each other, a strained silence settling over the two, though they can't ignore the slight breathlessness of their voices echoing in the small closet.

Tori studies Jade's eyes, and stands breathless as she see's her starling blue eyes without the dozens of barriers shielding any emotion. Not knowing it was even possible, the brunette finds the goth even more stunning, as she see's the person behind the mask.

Although soon Jade's eyes narrow, and her uneasy voice slices through the room, "What the hell just happened?"

But Tori doesn't answer, because we all know everything interesting happens in the dark.

**Wow this chapter was short :/ but lemme tell you, it took forever to write and find the right words and all that jazz :p anywho, hope you liked it!**


End file.
